Angebot und Nachfrage
by psycholiki
Summary: Diesmal befinden sich Woody und Buzz als reale Menschen im Wilden Westen. Buzz stößt durch Zufall auf den abgerissenen Cowboy und kann ihn so schnell nicht vergessen...


Eine Woody x Buzz Fanfiction

WARNING: YAOI

Don´t like, don´t read.

Angebot und Nachfrage

Eine gute Stunde nachdem der letzte Gast die Bar verlassen hatte, atmete Buzz erschöpft auf. Es war ein anstrengender Abend gewesen und er war heilfroh den Laden nun dicht machen zu können. Er strich sich das Haar zurück und wischte ein letztes Mal über die Theke. Dann krempelte er sich die Ärmel seines weißen Hemdes bis zu den Ellenbogen hoch und machte sich daran die Stühle auf die Tische zu stellen.

Ein seltsam dumpfes Krachen ließ ihn aufhorchen. Das Geräusch war von draußen gekommen. Buzz zog die Brauen zusammen und ließ den Stuhl den er gerade in Händen hielt langsam wieder zu Boden sinken.

Jetzt war ein Wiehern zu hören, unter das sich Lachen mischte.

Buzz beschloss nachzusehen; sollte sich ein Betrunkener vor der Bar rumtreiben, würde er ihm schon Beine machen.

Mit raschen Schritten durchquerte er den Raum und öffnete die Tür, steckte den Kopf raus und sah sich um.

Zuerst konnte er in der Dunkelheit nichts erkennen.

Dann wieder dieses Lachen.

Buzz wandte sich danach um und erkannte die Silhouette eines Pferdes, dass ein paar Meter von der Bar entfernt stand und jetzt mit einem Vorderhuf scharrte. Unter dem Pferd, auf dem Boden bewegte sich ein weiterer Schatten, offensichtlich menschlich.

Buzz zog die Brauen in die Höhe und stieß ein missbilligendes Seufzen aus. Also doch ein Betrunkener.

"Hey, du da.", sagte er laut und nicht gerade freundlich.

Der Schatten brach das Lachen ab und versuchte sich halbwegs aufzurichten. Es misslang ihm gründlich.

"Verschwinde und schlaf deinen Rausch woanders aus. Typen wie dich kann ich hier nicht gebrauchen, verstanden?", donnerte Buzz und machte eine unwirsche Handbewegung.

Erneutes Lachen war die einzige Reaktion auf Buzz´ Anschnauzer.

"Gut. Jetzt reicht´s."

Der breitschultrige Mann kam auf den Unruhestifter zu, packte ihn kurzerhand am Kragen und zog ihn ein Stück näher an sich heran.

Endlich konnte er den merkwürdigen Kerl überhaupt sehen; das Licht das aus der Bar drang reichte um den Fremden einigermaßen zu bescheinen.

Buzz blinzelte erstaunt.

Nein, betrunken war der Mann sicher nicht; dafür lief ein dünnes Rinnsal Blut aus seinem Mundwinkel.

"Ärger gehabt?", fragte Buzz routiniert.

Der Fremde grinste ihn verschmitzt an.

"Jepp."

Buzz ließ den Mann los, der daraufhin wieder auf den Boden plumpste und sich den Magen hielt. Allem Anschein nach hatte er einiges wegstecken müssen.

Hin und her gerissen zwischen einem wohlverdienten Feierabend und seiner Hilfsbereitschaft blieb Buzz unschlüssig stehen.

Der Fremde nahm sich den Hut vom Kopf und klopfte ihn mit der flachen Hand aus, dass es staubte. Dann sah er zu Buzz auf.

"Hast du gerade dicht gemacht?", fragte er.

Buzz nickte.

"Könntest du ne Ausnahme machen?" Es klang hoffnungsvoll. "Gegen die Schmerzen.", fügte er noch hinzu.

Buzz schimpfte sich im Stillen einen Idioten der sich immer wieder weich klopfen ließ und hielt dem Mann eine Hand hin.

"Na gut.", sagte er gedehnt.

Der Fremde ergriff die ihm dargebotene Hand und ließ sich aufhelfen. Als er stand, stellte Buzz fest, dass der Kerl ihn um gut einen halben Kopf überragte, allerdings schmäler gebaut war als er selbst. Er drehte sich um und ging zurück in die Bar, dicht gefolgt von dem Mann.

"Na dann sag ich doch mal danke.", sagte dieser fröhlich und nahm auf einem der Barhocker Platz. Buzz entging nicht, dass er kurz das Gesicht vor Schmerzen verzog. Unauffällig besah er sich die schmutzigen Abdrücke von Stiefeln auf dem hellgrauen Hemd, hütete sich aber davor nachzufragen.

Er nahm ein Glas unter der Theke hervor.

"Was darf´s sein, Mister?", kam es automatisch über seine Lippen.

Der Fremde legte seinen Hut auf das polierte Holz und fuhr sich durch das dunkelbraune Haar.

"Whiskey.", entschied er.

Buzz nahm eine Flasche und füllte das Glas mit der dunklen Flüssigkeit.

Der Unbekannte leckte sich unterdessen vorsichtig den verletzten Mundwinkel, nahm dann das Glas entgegen und hielt inne.

"Woody.", sagte er.

"Hm?", machte Buzz irritiert.

Der Mann lachte.

"Mein Name. Woody."

"Ach so. Buzz.", sagte Buzz mechanisch, fragte sich aber wieso der Kerl ihm seinen Namen anvertraute.

Als hätte Woody seine Gedanken gelesen, erklärte er:

"Damit du weißt wie der Typ heißt dem du gerade einen Whiskey spendiert hast." Und ehe Buzz etwas entgegnen konnte, legte Woody das Glas an die Lippen und kippte den Alkohol auf Ex runter. Er zischte schmerzerfüllt, als die Wunde in seinem Mundwinkel brannte wie die Hölle.

"Was soll das heißen, spendiert? Sag jetzt nicht, dass du kein Geld hast." Buzz ahnte dass der Kerl seine Gutgläubigkeit schamlos ausgenutzt hatte.

Woody warf ihm einen halb herausfordernden, halb bettelnden Blick aus schokoladenbraunen Augen zu, die Buzz schon vorhin aufgefallen waren.

"Oh nein, Freundchen, komm mir jetzt bloß nicht auf die Mitleidstour.", sagte er böse. "Wenn du nicht zahlen kannst, fliegst du hochkant raus."

Woody hob abwehrend beide Hände.

"Jetzt beruhige dich mal. Ich hab zwar kein Geld, aber wir werden uns schon irgendwie einig werden.", beschwichtigte er den aufgebrachten Barmann.

Buzz erdolchte ihn mit Blicken, brachte es aber nicht übers Herz ihn rauszuwerfen.

"Ich hätte dich einfach draußen sitzen lassen sollen.", murrte er und nahm Woodys Glas schwungvoll an sich, füllte es erneut mit Whiskey und knallte es auf die Theke dass es spritzte.

"Danach bist du hier weg, verstanden?", befahl er hart.

Woody grinste ihn undurchsichtig an. Er nahm das Glas und setzte es an die Lippen ohne seinen Spender dabei aus den Augen zu lassen.

Buzz fragte sich weshalb er den unverschämten Kerl auch noch beim Trinken beobachtete und sah rasch weg.

"Buzz?"

"Hm?"

Im nächsten Moment schnellte Woodys Hand auf Buzz zu, packte ihn an dem dünnen Lederband das er um den Hals trug und zog ihn daran mit einem Ruck über die Theke zu sich. Das Leder schnitt sich in Buzz´ Haut und automatisch folgte er der fremden Hand, bis seine Lippen auf Widerstand stießen.

Neben der schockierenden Tatsache, dass ein fremder Mann ihn in diesem Augenblick nicht gerade zimperlich auf den Mund küsste, nahm er die Kante der Theke wahr, die sich ihm nicht gerade angenehm in den Bauch presste. Er wollte sich der unerwarteten Intimität gerade entziehen, als Woodys Lippen anfingen sanft gegen die seinen zu arbeiten. Buzz´ Brauen zuckten kurz als ihm klar wurde, dass sein Körper ihm nicht mehr gehorchte und sich weigerte den Kuss abzubrechen.

Buzz schmeckte Whiskey und Blut, darunter irgendetwas anderes, tiefgründigeres. Während er noch über diese Mischung nachdachte, bat eine Zunge streichelnd um Einlass; sein Körper, der Verräter, gewährte ihm diesen auch noch.

Als hätte Woody gespürt, dass Buzz sich dem Kuss nicht mehr entziehen würde, lockerte er den Griff um das Lederhalsband und intensivierte sein Zungenspiel. Tatsächlich war er es, der den Kuss abbrach, und das auch nur weil sein Mundwinkel weh tat.

Blaue Augen sahen ungläubig in die seinen und dieser Blick gab ihm zu verstehen, dass der gut aussehende Barmann es wohl nicht gewohnt war von Männern geküsst zu werden.

Er kam nicht drumrum zu grinsen.

Buzz brauchte einen Moment um wieder zu sich zu kommen. Wortlos wandte er sich ab und tat geschäftig, schob sinnlos Flaschen von links nach rechts.

"Buzz?"

Die Gedanken des Barmanns überschlugen sich, aber klein beigeben wollte er auf keinen Fall. Deshalb sah er Woody tapfer an, täuschte Gelassenheit vor und schaffte es sogar nicht rot anzulaufen.

Woody schwenkte sein leeres Glas.

"Ist noch einer drin?"

Schweigend füllte Buzz nach; sein Gehirn hatte sich seit dem Kuss in eine weiche Masse verwandelt. Er lauschte dem Schlucken des Cowboys während er auf die Theke stierte.

"Buzz?"

Der Barmann sah auf, direkt in diese verflucht wortlos machenden braunen Augen.

Woody winkte ihn mit einem Finger zu sich und obwohl Buzz natürlich schon wusste was das zu bedeuten hatte, beugte er sich gehorsam vor.

Diesmal ging Woody sanfter vor. Er verzichtete auf den harten Griff am Halsband seines Gegenübers und fing dessen Lippen mit den seinen ein, als hätte er es schon immer so getan.

Buzz schaffte es beim besten Willen nicht sich den kundigen Lippen des anderen nicht zu ergeben; er ging auf das erneut einsetzende Zungenspiel ein und spürte seine Knie weich werden. Zur Hölle, der Kerl konnte küssen!

Woody hob eine Hand und wagte es sie in den fremden Nacken zu schieben, ihn sachte zu streicheln.

Buzz entschlüpfte die Andeutung eines Stöhnens.

Als ihnen die Luft knapp wurde, brachen sie ab.

Woody leckte sich die Lippen.

"Ich denke damit wären wir quitt.", stellte er zufrieden fest.

Das Grinsen das sich daraufhin auf Buzz´ Zügen ausbreitete, überraschte ihn.

"Bisher hast du nur für zwei Gläser gezahlt.", berichtigte der Barmann. Nun war es an ihm, die Bezahlung einzufordern. Er schnappte sich Woody am Kragen seines Hemdes und dirigierte ihn nahe an sein Gesicht.

"Und mittlerweile ist der Preis gestiegen."

Woody grinste.

"So schnell?"

"Angebot und Nachfrage, Cowboy.", schnurrte Buzz, ehe er sich seinen noch ausstehenden Kuss nach allen Regeln der Kunst abholte.


End file.
